hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Death on the Mississippi
Death on the Mississippi is the eighth mission in Hitman: Blood Money. Agent 47 must eliminate six members of the Gator Gang, a drug distributing group, and their leader Skip Muldoon. The gang frequently travel along the Mississippi River on board their base of operations, the paddle steamer Emily. Background Outcome Agent 47 eliminates Skip Muldoon as well as all of the Gator Gang's members, ceasing their activities for good. 47 is recruited by the client for another assignment in the region to eliminate Skip's son Buddy Muldoon, as well as his future father-in-law John LeBlanc. Mission information Briefing Welcome to the Mississippi, 47. A local gang known as the Gators handle the distribution of drugs up and down the Mississippi. The Gators move their merchandise on a tourist riverboat. Our client wants you to shut them down. Your job is to eliminate the six Gator crew members and their boss. The client also wants any documents you find in the boss’s safe, which is somewhere on the upper deck. The Gators stay in their private area on the top two decks of the ship. Access to that area is limited. We have no other information. Keep up the good work, 47. Objectives # Kill Skip Muldoon. # Kill Gator Gang members. # Retrieve the pictures. # Escape via the rescue boat. Intel # The engine room is off limits to passengers - the furnace is a dangerous workplace. # Man overboard - the wild waters of the river will cause certain death. # The captain's cake is being prepared in the galley in the rear of the 4th deck. # Only first class pursers are allowed in the Gators private area. # The lower class kitchen prepares food for both the tourists on board as well as the Gators on the top deck. Extra flavor could be added. # The boss has received some heavy gear from a business alliance. The present is kept secure at the staff quarters. Weapons Firearms *Snub Nosed Revolver - Carried by the sailors. If you don't want to get them from sailors, you can find some in the staff quarters, where you find the FN-2000 rifle. *Bull .480 - Carried by the 5 of the Gators gang members and found in the storage room in the Staffs' quarters *Shotgun - Carried by the Gator guarding Muldoon's office (5th deck) *FN-2000 - In a storage room in the Staffs' quarters (2nd deck) *Desert Eagle - Carried by Skip Muldoon (5th deck) Melee *Kitchen knife - Carried by the 1st class purser in the kitchen *Fire Extinguisher - In the engine room and in the kitchen *Shovel - In the engine room Disguises * Purser * Engineer * Sailor * Tuxedo * First Class Purser Gallery 47 Bakes a cake.jpg|47 Bakes a cake with a special ingredient . Bon Apetit.jpg|Couldn't keep your hands off could you? Note Easter Egg * On the second floor of the engine room, throwing a guard down the right side of the railing and a member of the Gator gang down the left side will cause all the civilians on board to act like zombies. They will slowly shamble towards 47 and attack him if they get near enough. They can only be killed temporarily, as they will rise again after a time. Trivia * There are 109 NPCs on this level. * Due to the high number of Gator Gang targets, only their leader Skip Muldoon appears in the loading screen. * The mission's name may be a reference to the 1937 detective novel by . * It is suggested several times that Skip Muldoon is bisexual, as well as predatory towards others. A semi-nude Purser can be found showering in his private bathroom, and he will flirt with 47 when wearing the First Class Purser outfit. It is also implied that he molested his niece Margeaux LeBlanc, who is the likely client of this contract and the next. * This mission is very similiar to The Wang Fou Incident, where six members of a gang must be eliminated alongside a primary target. * The Rifle Note found next to the FN-2000 suggests that Muldoon's niece arranged for the weapon to be delivered so that 47 could acquire it on board the boat. * The post-mission newspaper is dated in the month of Smarch, which is a reference to the fictional thirteenth month in The Simpsons episode "Treehouse of Horror VI". * The television in the Gator Gang's private quarters shows a weather report for Denmark. See also * Walkthrough Video Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions